1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a printing control device, a printing control method, and a printing control program, particularly to a printing control device, a printing control method, and a printing control program for performing multipass printing.
2. Related Art
Printing in an ink jet printer is performed by moving an ink head bidirectionally with a carriage. During bidirectional printing, multipass printing may be performed by scanning a target region more than once. In multipass printing in general, first (outward) printing and then second (inward) printing are performed. A time gap between these printing operations is hereinafter called a between-pass time gap. Printing involving a between-pass time gap tends to provide darker print than printing involving no between-pass time gap.
The technique described in JP-A-2009-45835 divides an area within which the ink head is moved by the carriage into a plurality of regions to reduce the amount of ink jetted on each region and thus prevent the print from becoming dark.
The technique described in JP-A-2009-45835 uniformly reduces the amount of jetted ink to suppress a change in concentration due to a between-pass time gap, although a reduction in the amount of jetted ink alone cannot suppress color change.